Hp et la mysterieuse black
by Lily-Lemon
Summary: Qui est cette jeune fille a qui harry tien beaucoup et qu'il crois avoir perdu et surtout pourras t'il l'aidé dans son combat contre la face de serpent,quand il la retrouveras? nouveau amis! nouveau pouvoir.. nouvelle facetetout jeune auteur soyez gentil
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter et la mysterieuse Black

**chapitre 1: prise en main,souvenir ...**

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Harry était arrivé chez les Dursley. Déprimé et déprimant, pleurant inlassablement la mort de son parrain, Sirius.

Harry n'arrivait plus a dormir, chaque fois qu'il osait fermer les yeux des souvenirs le hantait. Il revoyait la mort de ses parents, de Cédric, celle de Sirius, et la disparition d'une fillette de 6ans dont il ne se souvenait que de quelques détails. Harry se blâmait de ne pas avoir continué l'oclumancie de ne pas avoir été plus fort, de les avoir laisser mourir.

Sentant une larme coulant le long de la joue, Harry l'essuya rageusement et décida de se prendre en main.

"Déprimer tout le temps de ne sert à rien. je me battrais et ne laisserais plus personne de mon entourage mourir..."

Ayant été cloîtré une semaine dans sa chambre Harry avait dors et déjà terminé ses devoirs de vacances " pour une fois, se dit-il"

Harry décida donc de se mettre à reprendre tous ses bouquins des ans passés, de les relire et de les savoir par cœur.

" autant commencer par-là, et rattraper toutes mes lacunes, peut être que comme ça j'aurais moins de difficultés pour le reste...hum..., dit-il en voyant la pile de livres, roh je vais en avoir pour des lustres"

Motivé par la soif de faire mieux, de devenir plus fort et d'oublier tous ses soucis Harry se jeta corps et âme dans son nouvel objectif.

Quelques semaines plus tard, enfin le soir de sont anniversaire Harry avait terminé ses livres de cours ainsi que tous ceux qu'Hermione avait pus lui acheter à son anniversaire. Et ainsi emmagasiner les connaissances de ces cinq dernières années d'étude de la magie.

"pffiu.. Enfin... fini..." regardant le calendrier il s'aperçut que demain serais le jour de son anniversaire et celui de ...Son air maussade qu'il avait perdu en en se jetant dans ses études pour oublier resurgit au gallot.

"Pourquoi? ...Bleu pourquoi es-tu parti! ... toi ma première amie tu m'avais promis... oui promis ... "

flash back

Deux enfants âgées peut-être de cinq ans étaient assis dans le parc près de Magniolia Crescend.

"Dit Lily bleu, on serras toujours ensemble tu crois? ...demanda le garçon frêle aux cheveux en bataille"

"Mais... qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry?...Bien sur qu'on sera ensemble! Toujours et à jamais!" La dénommée Lily bleu tandis sont petit doit a Harry avec un énorme sourire. Il le saisit et sourire à son tour.

Lily bleu n'était pas sont véritable nom. Juste le surnom affectueux que lui avait donné son meilleur ami Harry Potter. Son véritable prénom était Holly Bleu Black. (Vous me diriez comme Sirius black? héhé va savoir )

Elle aussi avait perdu ses parents, le même jour qu'Harry et avais atterrie chez une cousine éloigner des black.

Holly Bleu était exactement traiter comme Harry. Leur pseudo famille était semblable et détestait en tout point leurs bizarreries. C'est surement pour ça que la famille d'Holly ainsi que celle d'Harry s'entendais si bien, ainsi qu'Harry et Holly.

Quelques mois après cette promesse. Holly Bleu Ange Black disparu mystérieusement, ainsi que sa famille. Harry en fut désemparé, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps lorsque qu'il compris qu'il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais et qu'elle avait déshonoré leur promesse.

fin du flash back

Encore après dix ans Harry en ressentais de l'amertume et un manque. Manque de ne plus voir Holly Bleu Sa meilleure amie, son amour...

"Merlin... Lily pourquoi? Aujourd'hui aurait té ton 16ème anniversaire comme le mien... Lily..."

Pour oublier et ne pas craquer Harry décida de commencer un entraînement physique et magique.

Pour cela il lui faudra aller au chemin de Traverse pour lui fournir...

"De nouveaux livres sur différentes branches de la magie,..."en ce regardant dans la glace et affichant une grimace de dégoût " de nouveaux vêtements aussi... beurk... peut-être une arme blanche! on ne sait jamais "

Le lendemain Harry se prépara donc a y aller en faisant très attention ne pas se faire remarquer. Eh oui! Il était le survivant et étant ainsi surveiller et lui fallait un minimum de discrétion.

Il décida donc de mettre un vieux sweet a capuche de Dudley noir et un pantalon de la même couleur. De prendre dans un sac une cape de sorcier de la même couleur que ses vêtements moldus ( pour ne pas que les sorciers ne fassent trop attention lui.Ca y est, replaçant une dernière fois une mèche de cheveux devant sa cicatrice et pensant à prendre ça cape d'invisibilité. Harry sorti et se dirigea vers un arrêt de bus.

(Bon juvé qd mm pas tout vous raconter il a pris le bus et est arrivera Londres! Facile hein, Mais je débute alors pas envie de me casser la tête Na :p)

En environs une heure Harry arriva devant l'enseigne du chaudron baveur. Sortant sa cape de son sac et l'enfilant Harry entra. Tous les occupants de ce bar se retournèrent pour regarder l'arrivant mais ne si attardèrent pas et repartir dans leur conversation futile.

Harry se dirigea donc après avoir lâcher un soupir de soulagement a aller en direction de passage qui mène au chemin de Traverse. Priant intérieurement que Tom le barman ne l'accoste pas et ne lui demande pas de décliner son indenté.

"oufff..." Harry venait juste d'arrivé devant le passage et de faire la combinaison pour entrer sans avoir été interrompu et en fut soulagé.

Apres que le passage ce soit ouvert Harry ce dirigea immédiatement vers la fameuse banque des sorciers,Gringotts.

Le jeune garçon a la cicatrice arriva donc au guichet demanda au gobelin la plus grande discrétion quant a ça présence ici et demanda a retirer de l'argent moldu et sorcier.

Une fois une bourse pleine en poche Harry fit les achat dont y avait besoin.

Une fois finit du côté sorcier et moldu Harry ce décida enfin a rentrer.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapitre 2:entraînement et révélation**

Une fois de retour chez les Durlsey et après avoir manger Harry ce mit directement au travaille en faisant un emplois du temps.

"'mione serais contente"dit il en souriant.

Il commença donc de classer les livres qu'il avait acheter par catégorie un fois fait il avait devant lui trois pile de livre: une magie blanche,une autre magie noir,et une magie intermédiaire ou illégale

"je vais faire moitié moitier.Le matin ce seras lectures et l'après midi pratique.Tout d'abord voyons commet camouflé ma magie pour que quiconque voyent que je l'utilise."

et il se mit a lire.

Apres avoir trouver ce qu'il cherchais. Il commença l'incantation.

"Oyez ces paroles

Oyez ces rimes

Pour ne pas être découvert

Pour ne pas être arrêter je soit

La magie que j'utiliserais à couvert

Ne soit vue que part moi "

Une lueur apparue et enveloppa toute la piece.Pouff elle disparue comme elle était venu au moment ou Harry ouvrit les yeux.

"hum... j'ai réussi ou pas?...wouaaa chui crevé... jvérifirais demain... 'nuit Hedwige"

Et il s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin et comme tout les jours suivant Harry ne reçu aucune lettre pour lui souhaiter un bonne anniversaire.Seulement un pensine avec graver dessus des inscription en fourchelang et un mot disant seulement prenez en soin Potter .

Il fut dessus de ne pas avoir des nouvelles de ses amis et plus en colère encore contre Dumbledore.Il se projeta donc dans sont entraînement.

Deux jour avant la rentrer une personne bizzard vint frapper a la port des Harry a pus savoir qu'il était bizzard? Rien qu'au son entendue au rez de chausser par les membre de sa famille.

Décendant immédiatement ,Harry découvris pied de la porte un homme habiller que de noir mais pas de la même manière qu'au collège.

"Professeur Rogue?..."interrogea Harry

"Potter rassemblez vos affaires on s'en va!" beugla Snape

" hum ... professeur..." begailla Harry

"le directeur et au courant Potter ...dépêcher vous bon sang ... maudit griffondor pfff "annonça sarcastiquement Snape.

Harry ce dépêcha de remonter et de faire ses valises pour éviter que le rochons maître des potions ce mettent a le rabaisser-ce qui ne va pas changer de d'habitude- encore.

Une fois arriver sur le pas de la porte son professeur le tira par la manche.Il sentit aussitôt son corps ce compressé et tout tournée autour de lui, l'instant d'après il était dans une ruelle près de 12 square grimauld.

Sans s'en a percevoir ,étant obnubilé par les souvenir qui lui revinrent a la vue de cette baptise, Harry ce retrouva dans la cuisine du QG de l'ordre du phoenix.Ou un tumulte y régnait.

" ou est passer Siruis, comment est il parti? il devait être surveiller...!"dit Dumbledore

"il a du sortir Albus il va revenir ne vous inquietté pas..." annonça molly

Harry ne comprenais pas et vu la tête de Snape lui non plus.Harry avait bien entendu Dumbledore lui affirmer que Siruis était mort même Remus l'avait confirmer alors se pourrait-il?

"Siruis est mort! j'avais raison de vous croire sénile., vous..." commença Harry

"Harry voyons..."voulu sermoner Mrs Weasley

"Non molly laisser je doit parler a Harry"annonça Dumbledore

" Que m'avait vous encore caché Dumbledore!"cracha Harry avec hargne

Snape voulu le reprendre Dumbledore leva la main demandant silencieusement au professeur de potions de ne pas intervenir.

" J'ai beaucoup de chose a vous apprendre surtout a vous Severus et Harry"dit doucement le directeur de poudlard.

Ils s'asseya donc tous autour de la table avec une expression d'étonnement pour les membre de l'ordre et de colère pour Harry.

"Je vous écoute et cette fois si je vous défend de me mentir et de me cacher quoique ce soit!"siffla Harry entre ses dents blanche.

"hum hum...Siruis Black a été tirer de deriere le voile il y a de cela un mois..."

"Mais..."

"oui oui Harry je sais j'avais dit qu'on ne pouvais pas ... mais on a quand même réussi enfin il ne supportait plus d'être dans cette maison en sachant que vous ne saviez pas la vérité qu'il était vivant-toi et Severus"Harry haussa les sourcil qu'est ce que Snape a avoir avec ça? " Voila pour ce qui est de Siruis.Severus ?"

"Quoi Albus?" demanda le maître des potions avec curiosité et crainte

"Elle n'est pas porte cette nuit là,poursuivit le directeur,je les dissimulé et envoyé chez ça famille moldu..."

"MAis...Mais .. je ... je ... Albus vous menté n'est ce pas,voyant que le directeur baissais les yeux de gène Snape ce mit en colère,MA FILLE EST VIVIANTE ET VOUS NE ME L AVAIT JAMAIS DIT ? VOUS ...vous Albus..."

"je suis navré severus je voulais la protégé!comprenez moi!"suplia Albus

"La protégé comme vous m'avez protégé" dit Harry d'une voix pleine de sarcasme

"Harry voyons -voyant que Harry l'insistait a continuez et a clarifier ses doutes- oui Harry la fille de Severus est bien Holly Bleu Ange Black..."

"Elle est morte il y a dix ans..." soupira tristement Harry

Severus Spane après avoir entendu que ça fille était vivante avais eut l'espoir de la revoir et de la séré dans ses bras , mais tout s'évapora lorsqu'Harry avais prononcé ces quelque mots.

" Non Harry Non c'est moi qu'il les envoyé loin loin de toi..."

"Pourquoi loin de moi ? qu'avais vous fait Merlin?"

"Elle est en Amérique a Salem plus précisément je les éloigné de toi car elle aurait pus être dangereuse pour toi " voyant que ses deux protégées ne comprenais pas il expliqua" Elle c'est fait mordre part un vampire, elle y a survécu bien évidemment... quelque chose dans son sang-un je ne sais quoi- a fait quel n'est pas devenu un vampire a part entière qu'elle n'est pas besoin de sang pour survive et qu'elle puissent supporter la lumière. Je ne savais pas si même c'est capacité elle pouvais être innofencifs j'ai préféré l'éloigné! Tu comprend n'est ce pas Harry?"demanda Dumledore en lançant un coup d'oeil suppliant"Non" éructa Harry et partant en courant dans l'ancienne chambre de Siruis

Severus Snape n'en revenais même pas CA fille , son petit ange était envie, avait toujours été en vie une soudaine colère s'insinua en lieu.Albus le lui a avait cacher quelle ...Il se souvint a ce moment les parole de...ggrrrrrr... Elle c'est fait mordre part un vampire, elle y a survécu bien évidemment ... 

Oh Merlin ,mon ange qu'a tu du endurer? 

SEverus ce leva et parti rejoindre c'est appartement s'en adresser aucune parole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les pitits perso sont pas à moi (mais qu'est ce que j'aimerais pour certains miam!) et je remerci! shadow! pour sont travaille (chasseuse de fautes!)**

**Chapitre 3: retour au bercail et retrouvailles.**

Les deux derniers jours des vacances se passèrent dans l'amertume d'avoir été séparé d'un être cher et le bonheur de le retrouver bientôt.

Tel était le moral d'Harry James Potter et de Severus Aodhan Snape.

Harry eut l'occasion de retrouver son parrain et de lui parler, lui décrivant tout ce qu'il avait put vivre après sa soit disant mort.Heureux comme jamais et tellement impatient soit t'il, la rentrée arriva en un éclair.

Du coté de ce cher maître des potions, il ne voulait pas approcher Sirius.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit hein? tu attendais quoiiii?",hurla t'il.

" Je ne l'ai su que durant ma fuite il y a 3 ans...", commença Sirius.

" C'est déjà bien pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit à ce moment là..?"

" Tu ne me laisses même pas en placer une! comme maintenant!", finit Sirius en claquant la porte.

Tout de même Severus le laissa rester chez lui en toute discrétion! Malgré cela, il ne se raprochèrent pas le moins du monde! Bien entendu Dumbledore fut au courant( comme a chaque fois) après avoir passer un savon monstre, il permit à Siruis de rester à Poudlard tout en promettant de ne jamais sortir sans protection(changement d'apparence en chien chien quoi! très peut savent)

Le jour de la rentrée ,dans le poudlard express.

Holly bleu arriva tôt à la gare ce matin là.Empressée ,elle passa rapidement la voie 9 3/4 et se dirigea prestement vers le première compartiment qu'elle trouva.

Quelques minutes plus tard un jeune homme blond arriva.

" Je peut m'assoir ici?", dit il sans la regarder.

" Bien sur, assis toi", répondit Holly.

Le jeune homme commença à détailler Holly je la connais? elle me dit quelque chose!.. se pourrait t-il que... 

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy!tu es nouvelle à Poudlard?", demanda t'il tout en lui tendant sa main.

" Oui! tout à fait nouvelle, je m'appelle Holly bleu Black"

"Comme le criminel?", demanda suspicieusement le dragon

" Ce n'est pas un criminel! tu ne le connais même pas!", s'énerva Holly

" D'accord d'accord désolé.. je ne voulais pas... oh et puis laisse tomber", s'exclama t'il en le levant les mains en signes de non violence.

Le silence s'installa quelque temps jusqu'a ce que le train parte.Ils commencèrent alors à faire connaissance.

A Poudlard .

Harry se sentait particulièrement stressé.Déjà attablé, il regarda sa montre... plus que quelques minutes et je verrais débarqué tout Poudlard .Je me demande comment vont réagir 'Mione et Ron... mon Dieu et Holly...j'ai tellement hâte 

De son côté le maître des potions était tout aussi anxieux!Tout comme son "compagnon"

(ahhhh panne d'aspi hum d'inspi..si? non?ahhhhhh)

Puis finalement les élèves arrivèrent!Draco qui avait quitté sa "nouvelle amie"( tout dépendra de la maison dans laquelle elle se retrouvera , se dit il) à la gare ( elle est nouvelle donc avec les petiots!) s'installa à la fabuleuse table des Serpentard avec ses amis (Blaise Zabini entre autre ainsi que Théodore Nott).

Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent rapidement vers Harry.

" Où étais-tu? on s'est inquiétés de ne pas te voir dans le train.. et qu'est ce que tu..."déblatéra 'mione.

"Hermione doucement je suis désolé j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'étais déjà à Poudlard... j'ai certaines choses à vous dire d'autres grandes choses mais laisse moi parler Mione!" dit Harry en voyant Hermione prête à le couper.

" Je vous ai caché la vérité en vous disant que je n'avais pas eu d'amis avant vous,

en faite si, j'en ai eu une enfin une amie,mon amie ... elle s'appelle Holly bleu je l'ai crue morte, elle avait disparu.. en faite ce vieux fou a cru bon de l'éloigner de moi! mon Dieu... enfin bref elle revient cette année étudier ici..." raconta Harry.

" Ce n'est pas grave Harry .. elle est jolie au moins..Aïe mione qu'est ce que j'ai dit?" demanda Ron.

"Pff.. non tout va bien Harry ne t'inquiète pas nous ne t'en voulons pas..." dit Hermione.

" Pour le moment..." annonça énigmatiquement Harry.

HErmione voulut demander de quoi voulait t'il parler.. mais Dumbledore s'était levé!.Ils se rendirent compte a ce moment là que la répartition des premières années était terminée.

"Avant de remplir nos estomacs, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieure de l'école.Les premiers année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exceptions de pénétrer dans la foret qui entoure le collège.Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. grosse ellipse vous connaissais tous le blabla de Dumby Pour en finir j'aimerais vous représenter le nouveau professeur de DFCM Remus Lupin ( slave d'applaudissement)...et vous annoncer qu'il y aura une nouvelle élève qui entrera directement en 6eme année venant de Salem je vous prierais de bien l'accueillir quelque soit sa maison...

Professeur McGonagall s'il vous plait.!"

"Black, Holly bleu" dit elle

Et par les portes de la grande salle rester ouverte apparut une jolie jeune fille malgré qu'elle soit petite ( 1m65 tout au plus (comme moiiiiii) elle était ravissante: delogs cheveux d'un noir profond et un peu bouclés... des yeux bleu gris en amande.. une peau blanche.. et radieuse...Holly-bleu s'avançait doucement et s'assit sur le tabouret prévu à cette effet.

"hummmm nous y voila jeune Black... je me demandais quand allais tu venir... tu est près complexe...tu a une soif de faire tes preuves et un courage hors du commun... gryfondor tirais très bien mais serpentard aussi... je ne sais que faire..." dit le choixpeau dans la tête d'Holly qui quant a elle restait impassible et se fichait dans qu'elle maison elle pouvais atterrir elle était dans la même école que 'ry c'est tout ce qui comptait.

" Très cher directeur cette jeune fille est plutôt maligne de serpentard elle est digne,mais de courages elle est empli et peut donc aller a gryffondor, mon choix y est cornélien.. de votre aide j'ai besoin...cette jeune fille peut aller dans ces deux maison... il est certain..!"

La grande salle qui était bruyante jusque là se tue.

" Je vois ceci n'est pas arriver ou n'est peut être jamais arrivée... alors je doit choisir..." commença Dumby

"Escusez- moi monsieur"coupa Holly" mais comme ça sera moi qui devra vivre dans cette maison il est bien que..."

"S'il vous plait jeune demoiselle, je suis le directeur et il est donc normal que je choisisse! vous irez donc à ..GRYFFONDOR."

Holly en colère et voulant donner une bonne leçon à ce vieux fou se dirigea vers la tables opposée à celle des Griffons.

"Mademoiselle,votre table est par là"dit Dumby en désignant la table des Griffons.

" Je le sais très bien... mais je n'irais pas, Serpentard me va très bien... "termina -elle d'un ton polaire.

Elle alla vers la table des serpentard…. Elle voulut s'installer face à Draco mais quelqu'un la retint.

« Lily.. »,souffla doucement Harry.

Holly se retourna et dès qu'elle vit Harry, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Oh mon Dieu 'ry .. tu va bien…'ry je suis désolée... tellement désolée ce vieux fou….. »plasmodia t'elle.

« Chut Lily ce n'est pas ta faute..chut… »la réconforta Harry

Tout le monde dans la salle se demandait qu'elle lien pouvait unir le survivant à cette inconnue.

( Je me demande meme si vous devez le savoir ! y a tellement peu de gens qui lisent cette foutu fic !ça sent l'abandon)


	4. Chapter 4

Les petits perso sont pas à moi ! snif !

Chapitre4 :Adaptation et Papa(s)

« Humm! je crois que nous devrions en reparler plus tard… »commença harry en regardant autour de lui.

« Tu as raison » dit à son tour Holly en se détournant de ses bras et en allant s'assoir en face de Draco.

Apres maintes étreintes et mots rassurant Harry daigna lâcher Holly.Ils se donnèrent rendez -vous en cours le lendemain matin.Puis Holly se dirigea vers sa table et s'assis en face de Draco.

« Tu le connais le balafré ? Un griffondor en plus ! » Cracha Draco

« Oui et alors ?qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco ?Je peux aussi aller chez les griffons tu l'a entendu toi-même ! Et puis toi-même tu n'aime pas que l'on juge les serpentard « serpentard tous mangemorts » alors ne les juge pas comme eux te juge.Et puis je fait ce que je veux et je suis amie avec qui je veux si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'a plus rien à faire avec moi ! »Dit froidement Holly puis elle commença à manger en ignorant les autres.

Draco et ses amis les plus proche réfléchissait doucement à ce qu' Holly a pu dire.

Pourquoi est ce que ces mots sonne si juste ? Mais c'est Potter tout de même pourquoi est ce que ….. ? Bon dieu qui est cette fille comment est ce que j'ai pu m'attaché autant ? Je ne suis pas amoureux c'est sur mais….rahhhhh c'est un casse tête….. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et on verra bien… non ? Si ?...pff »

Le dîner ce termina sans encombre Holly continua de les ignorer ! Elle dormit très mal ce soir la ainsi que certains serpentard.

Le Lendemain matin .

Holly s'était levée aux aurores et avait décidé de prendre une douche. Apres celle-ci elle descendit dans la salle commune en ayant l'intention de descendre dans la grande salle pour le petit dejeuner.Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Draco et un ami à lui installés sur les canapé de cuir et discuter de ce qui c'était passé la veille et de leur nouveau point de vue…..

« Quoique qu'elle est dit c'était censé…. Mais je n'ai sûrement pas les même idéaux qu'elle et je crois que pour ça elle ne m'en voudra pas mais.. Je ne peux pas devenir aimable avec Potter comme ça du jour au lendemain tu comprends n'est ce pas Blaise..Quoique vu comment tu regardes la weaslette ! » Dit Draco

« Dray c'est pas drôle pff mais je suis d'accord avec toi tu a raison.. et … bref… »Dit Blaise.

« Oui j'ai toujours raison ! » dit t'il d'un air faussement supérieur. « Mais comment est ce que le jugement d'une fille que je connais à peine peut m'importer autant,merde! je suis un Malfoy et les Malfoy ne se laisse pas influencer et ne donne pas leur confiance aussi facilement…… »

« Oui mais Draco les Malfoy ne doivent pas s'agenouiller non plus et pourtant ton père le fait » dit Holly doucement derrière lui.

Draco et Blaise sursautèrent . Ils se tenaient tout les deux la poitrine ( façon de parler hein !)

« Mon dieu Holly tu nous a fait peur… ça va pas de débarqué comme ça… espèce …vouuuu »dit rapidement Blaise

Holly et draco fixait Blaise,puis leur regard se croisèrent et il eclaterent de rire.

Apres cette instant de joie Draco se décida a demandé après un regard a Blaise :

« Holly est ce que tu pourrais nous Blaise toussota me pardonner ce que j'ai dit et….et…. laisse moi du temps… »

« je sais Draco tu n'accepteras pas Harry comme ça et je ne te le demande pas je veux juste ne pas entendre d'insulte à son égard…. »

« On comprend….,dit il après un moment, tu veut venir manger avec nous » demanda-t-il timidement

« Avec joie » dit elle avec un immense sourire.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la grande salle,déjeunèrent joyeusement.Puis ils se rendirent à leur première jour de la journée. C'est-à-dire: potion.

Ils se rendirent calmement vers la salle de potion.Holly quand a elle etait anxieuse….'il va m'accepter…. Comment est ce que ca va se passer….roh! la! la! respire 'y aller calme toi……..'

En fin de compte rien ne se passa durant le cours !Le maitre des potions s'acharna sur Harry, favorisa les serpentard et ignora tout bonnement Holly .

Quand la cloche sonna.

« Melle black veillez attendre un moment j'ai à vous parler ! » declara le professeur avec un peu d'hésitation.

Holly attendit anxieuse que ses camarades de classe quitte la salle de classe et s'approcha du bureau professoral.

« Oui vous vouliez ? » commenca holly

Le professeur leva sa baguette ……………. je termine en plein paragraphe ! suspence ! hihi !

Je voudrais dire merci a Ladysone : j'accepete les critiques ! et je sais tres bien que niveau écriture j'ai pas de talent lol mais j'ai telement lu de fic qu'il met venu a l'idée dans écrire ! S'il y avait des personne sachant bien écrire et qui voudrais se serivre de mes idées je suis toute ouï

miniblonde07 : ca mourrais plus que tu te mette a genoux malheureusement je n'aurais pas suporter ! lol comme tu le vois un nouveau chapitre pour te faire plaisir ! et je ne suis pas vraiment griff' lol on va dire que comme mzelle holly je suis un parfait melange entre griffon et serpent !


End file.
